


trophy kisses (my greatest victory is you)

by d_fenestrate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Classic Kghn Dynamic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LITERALLY, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Soft Hinata Shouyou, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Timeskip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a summary of beta reader's remarks: lad is it gay?, basically kghn adding conditions to kisses, fellas is it gay?, just kiss, op took a 800 word thread and made 2.5k out of it please send help, please, when they could just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: Hinata sighs. “When are you going to kiss me?”Immediately, Kageyama tenses, all the prior relaxation contorting into panic and surprise.“When I come back?” Hinata continues, unassuming of the violent storm brewing racing in Kageyama’s head.Kageyama remains silent momentarily, his mind sprinting kilometers, racing at speeds capable of reaching Hinata before Kageyama himself is able to muster an answer.“When you win,” Kageyama replies practically robotically, the words themselves being repeated and practiced. “Of course, dumbass.”alt; Hinata asks when Kageyama will kiss him and Kageyama accidentally proposes another challenge to add to their everlasting love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	trophy kisses (my greatest victory is you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!   
> it's k!!! here to offer yet another sweet kghn for your enjoyment!!!  
> this was meant to be a thread but it turned into anything but a twitter thread. hope you like it!!!!  
> major fucking thanks to my beta, nae, for looking over this so last minute. ily.   
> happy end of 2020!!! see you all in the new year with more kghn :DDD  
> 

“Oi, Yamayama,” Hinata calls, his voice muffled. In the background, sharp sizzles meld with the static of the call. “I was thinking.” 

“Be careful,” Kageyama answers, then breathes out slowly, bending sideways and stretching his arm outwards. 

There’s a gasp and a squawk and a crash. Kageyama maintains his controlled breathing as he hears Hinata yelp more and scramble for his fallen phone. As the sounds of Hinata’s flustering nears, Kageyama hears a click in the background, followed by the sizzles subsiding. 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” In, 1 2 3 4. Hold, 1 2 3 4. And release, 1 2 3 4. Kageyama unravels from the stretch, his muscles falling back into place, released and pliant. 

Hinata sighs. “When are you going to kiss me?” 

Immediately, Kageyama tenses, all the prior relaxation contorting into panic and surprise. 

“When I come back?” Hinata continues, unassuming of the violent storm brewing racing in Kageyama’s head. 

Kageyama remains silent momentarily, his mind sprinting kilometers, racing at speeds capable of reaching Hinata before Kageyama himself is able to muster an answer. 

“When you win,” Kageyama replies practically robotically, the words themselves being repeated and practiced. “Of course, dumbass.” 

When you win. When I win. ‘ _ Winning _ ’ being this condition placed upon them frequently, building them up and driving them to higher heights and faster speeds. 

‘ _ Winning _ ’ being this foundation for the two of them; Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou, and their robust relationship. 

Hinata hums in agreement, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Of course he would have to win. He’s had to win when it came to anything related to Kageyama, why should it be any different with this—a single kiss solely meant to be exchanged with his partner. 

“Makes sense,” He muses, and Kageyama sighs in relief, slumping to the ground, limbs falling around haphazardly. Thank god Hinata bought it as easily. The space of the following silence is occupied with another click in the background and a gradual build up of the sweet sounds of vegetables sizzling in the background. 

“You about to make dinner now, Yama?” 

Kageyama blinks, feeling the sweat from his run cling to his skin and attach the damp athletic wear. He shivers at the consequent cooling sensation and the discomfort. “Yeah. After a shower though.” 

“Okay, call me back after.” 

“Okay.” 

🏆🏆🏆

  
  
  


Back then, Kageyama’s response had been playful, jeering, all while remaining in the same vein as the competitive drive that intertwines him and Hinata together. It had been a quick response, one with little to no thought behind it as he thoughtlessly spoke the words of challenge, each of them joining the plethora of other challenges the two continuously propose to each other. 

Kageyama should’ve known better. Despite the momentary lapse of judgement sparked by the instant, intense panic, he should’ve truly known better. 

With Hinata, no challenge goes untested. 

Following Hinata’s return to Japan, the two do not meet up. It isn’t anything particularly intentional, they each have their busy schedules, filled with widely different activities. Hinata, having recently joined an entirely new team, is now busy with integrating into his new lifestyle as a pro-volleyball player. Kageyama, having been a player in the industry for a while, is presently busy balancing his volleyball responsibilities and extracurriculars. 

They are both working at odd hours for odd jobs along with their volleyball duties. They both are barely free enough to even contact the other via phone, making it infinitely difficult to meet in person. 

Not that they were going to meet up in person anyways. The topic had come up shortly during a phone call while Kageyama had been on his way to an early commercial shoot and Hinata had just woken up. 

“Oi Hinata,” Kageyama had said, slipping into the taxi waiting for him outside his apartment complex. “I don’t think we’ll have time to meet up soon. I just got booked for another Power Curry shoot.” 

Hinata had hummed back, strangely content and unfazed. “That’s okay. It makes sense that we’ll meet again at the big game where I’ll beat you.” 

Kageyama had frowned, pushing his lips out as he processed the other’s words. “Oi… I’m going to beat you,” he had replied. 

A laugh followed his response, crackling through the speaker as music to Kageyama’s ears. “No, Bakageyama,” Hinata had mused. “I’m going to beat you and then kiss you after the game. Now pay attention to your commercial or whatever. Don’t look dumb.” 

“Hin—” Kageyama was then cut off by a shrill beep and silence. 

_ I’m going to beat you and then kiss you after the game. _

The words had echoed in his mind, growing louder and louder with each loop they completed. Kageyama sighed and slumped back into the leather seats of the taxi, his hand falling into his lap. 

That stupid Hinata, he had thought, breathing out shakily. Shock and excitement thrummed within, pulling from his chest and reaching to his head, muddling his thoughts to make it seem as if the clear skies all around him were hazily glowing. Outside, large buildings blurred as they whooshed by, driving Kageyama deeper into his lovestruck daze. 

That stupid Hinata. 

Kageyama should’ve known better. He really should’ve. 

  
  


🏆🏆🏆

  
  
  


Slowly but surely, their fated day arrives. Their reunion is, unsurprisingly, accompanied by the presence of a bathroom door, standing in-between, unassuming as brazen hazel locks gazes with piercing midnight. 

“Not going to have any bowel issues today, are you?” Kageyama asks, failing to push down the excitement fizzing within him because Hinata is here, physically in front of him. It proves hard to execute when Hinata smiles nefariously as he looks at Kageyama with intense fervor. 

“Heck no,” Hinata replies once he’s fully turned around. “I’m not the type of guy who has stomach problems before games anymore.” 

The smile that has perched itself on Kageyama's face is hard to ward away. He stops trying, unable to hide the elation as he talks to Hinata _ in-person _ . “You’d better not, dumbass,” Kageyama responds, smoothly, falling easily into their typical push and pull routine. 

The routine would’ve carried on longer had the rest of their respective teams not barged in, one by one, creating chaos of a sacred moment. Kageyama pays it no mind, fully aware of the battle that is mere minutes away. 

They can converse on their battlefield. 

And what a battle it is, communicated with serves, receives, and points. The smile from before never once leaves Kageyama’s face as he continues his plays as expertly as he always does, serving, setting, and staring at Hinata with a look so tunneled, so passionate, so enamored. Hinata does the same as he continues his plays as powerfully as he always does, receiving, spiking, and matching Kageyama’s gaze, keenly focused ardent attention directed exclusively towards him in the middle of this team-sport event. 

Hinata wins. Kageyama laughs, elated. And then they meet again, now the net accompanying their acquaintance as Kageyama dearly regards his partner. 

“You’re here,” he says, breathless and happy. 

“I’m here,” Hinata affirms, returning the look with the same tenacity and vigor. 

The wind down of the game takes some time. The crowds linger, excitedly chattering away at awaiting vendors, speaking highly of the game and the players. The players break away and stretch, cooling down before each part to greet reporters, fans, and their loved ones. Kageyama and Hinata rejoin together and make their way to where their Karasuno peers are waiting. Reunited, they exchange greetings and friendship, with the third and second years hiding hushed tears and the first years falling back into their typical, jesting dynamics. 

Eventually, Kageyama finds himself back at the same bathroom door, waiting for his partner to walk down the hallway, all packed up and ready to depart for the remaining celebrations. Hinata takes a while, being the last to remain in the MSBY locker space. Kageyama waits patiently, letting his foot tap and tap and tap as he leans against the wall and draws out his phone. In mere minutes, he instantly straightens out at the sound of footsteps nearing him from down the hall, a jeer at the tip of tongue as he puts his phone away. 

The words leave him as soon as he feels Hinata’s gaze on him. 

Hinata won, he thinks, this with a different revelation. Hinata won another challenge tonight.

“So,” Hinata says, approaching Kageyama slowly, a cunning smile growing on his lips. “I won,” he drags on, adjusting the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder. “I believe you said you’d do something if I won.” 

_ ‘When are you going to kiss me?’ _

_ ‘When you win, of course, dumbass.’ _

Kageyama sighs, fond. Who is he to deny Hinata of a challenge he himself proposed? Who is he to deny himself a triumph he himself has formerly and presently yearned for? 

Kageyama pushes off of the wall, making his way to meet Hinata halfway when he finally lets the exhilaration bubble out in a face-splitting smile and genuine, delightful laughter. Hinata’s devious smile softens and brightens into one that melts Kageyama’s frenzied heart, urging him to reach out and pull Hinata in. And he does, hands gently gripping onto the other’s fleshed out, sturdy biceps, only to be met with a hand gently landing on his chest. 

Kageyama’s brows furrow when Hinata pauses and leans back. “What?” he asks, his overjoyed emotions warping into confusion and concern.

Hinata puts on a pensive look. “But you lost,” he speaks, his tone mischievous, typical and natural and oh so very Hinata. “Should I even be kissing you?” 

Oh, Kageyama thinks, reverting back to the flustering, merry high. His momentary frown lets up as he rolls his eyes and steps forward an extra step, hands now gripping tighter onto Hinata’s toned arms and finally managing to pull him in. 

Hinata doesn’t resist, bringing his arms up and around Kageyama’s neck. He sighs and shifts his weight onto his heels, dragging Kageyama down to him, expectant just as he is on court, just as he’s always been when it comes to Kageyama. Kageyama doesn’t resist either, leaning down whilst wholly ignoring the smug look on Hinata’s face, giving into Hinata’s desires as he always does, providing only the best for Hinata as he always does. 

“You lost, Loseryama,” Hinata breathes out with a snicker. 

Kageyama chuckles as well. “No, I didn’t,” he starts, leaning it closer, head tilting as he sees both confusion and red flush across Hinata’s face.

On paper, Hinata may have won, but Kageyama knows otherwise. 

“I’m winning right here,” he whispers against Hinata’s lips before connecting them sweetly, smiling when Hinata huffs and pushes back, tenderly meeting him halfway as they both melt into each other, fitting so perfectly, so absolutely, so much that it’s as if they were meant only for each other. 

  
  


🏆🏆🏆

  
  
  


Challenge accepted. Challenge won. Challenge completed. 

If only it were ever this simple with these two. One-time battles easily turn into eternal duels, naturally becoming behaviors that sum up to the dynamic known as Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou. 

For them, it’s just different.

Challenge accepted. Challenge won. Challenge everlasting.   
  


🏆🏆🏆

  
  
  


Hinata makes it to the National Team. Kageyama had expected this much, impatiently waiting for a call or a text from the other regarding the offer and his acceptance. Predictably, the call had come, along with a barrage of booming shouts and exclamations, loud enough to overwhelm the speaker capabilities of his phone. Kageyama’s energy had matched the same, only to ultimately calm down and become questions and curiosities regarding Hinata’s integration into the team. 

What it eventually leads to are newly assigned numbers 9 and 10 on the Japanese National Team. 

Together, as the invincible pair they are, they collect point after point for their nation, with each set and each spike. Winning doesn’t come easy against players who are just as monstrous as themselves, and, subsequently, victory proves to be just as sweet as it is when it’s just the two of them. 

The Japan National team wins a game. Typical end-of-the-game celebrations ensue before the team retreats to the locker rooms, packing up and leaving the stadium to continue the festivities elsewhere.

Following one game, Kageyama and Hinata are the last to remain in the locker rooms, with Kageyama taping his fingers together and Hinata lingering behind, watching quietly. 

Above, all the lights save for the ones directly above the pair, shut off. The white light that remains falls blue upon their faces, haloing their figures and accentuating the shadows hovering all around. 

"Oi Hinata," Kageyama says as he rips the tape off and presses down the final end. Hinata tilts his head in silent question, brows quirked just a smidge.

"Today, I won," Kageyama states cleanly, looking down to put the tape away instead of meeting Hinata’s eyes. Instantly, Hinata's brows fall and furrow just as slightly, the corner of his lips twitching. Reflecting on the amount of time he was on court and the amount of points Kageyama won from his sets, Hinata knows exactly what the other is referring to. 

"So that's 1336 wins and 1339 losses for me then," he states, holding his chin and closing his eyes, acting to be deep in thought. 

Kageyama smiles. Right. There’s that too, he thinks. But they have another challenge to contest. 

At the other’s silence, Hinata looks up again, the question that was just at his lips falling off, unspoken, as he instinctively shivers at Kageyama’s dilated pupils, the minimal lights all around emphasizing the gleam blazing right at him. 

"Yes, but I won,” Kageyama says simply, taking only one step forward. “I think that means you owe me something." 

Finally, it clicks. Hinata's face breaks out into an immediate, voracious grin, his eyes blowing out just as his partner’s have. "Oh?" he asks coyly, taking more than one step forward to place himself directly in front of Kageyama. "Is that so?"

"Yes." 

_ I won. This time, I won something from you. _

Hinata doesn't hesitate in gripping the front of Kageyama's jersey and tugging sharply, guiding the other down gently after. He tilts his head in perfect harmony with Kageyama, his fist pushing back to pause their motions briefly. 

"I think you got something wrong, though," Hinata says softly yet playful, being oh so Hinata. Kageyama lifts a brow in amusement. And then Hinata leans in, lips hovering over the other's, and whispers warmly,

"Your greatest victory is the one right here, Kageyama-kun." He crashes his lips against Kageyama's, swallowing the chuckle that spills out of his partners lips, the two of them instantly gripping onto each other to decrease the presently limited distance between them. 

They meld into each other, tender love blooming as above, the single light flickers briefly before burning brightly again. The luminescent blue radiates upon the two smitten lovers as they collect the trophies of their challenges galore, their individual victories being the other.

  
  


🏆🏆🏆

  
  
  


Challenge accepted. Battles won. Trophy kisses collected. 

And then repeat. 

  
  
  


🏆🏆🏆

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate) or [tumblr](http://dfenestrate.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> visit nae on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ohmiyamy)!!! she writes lovely snos and is currently in a certain osamu arc :D
> 
> if you'd like to retweet the promo tweet for this, [here](https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate/status/1344845730855481344) it is!!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!!! see you all in 2021 (KGHN YEAR AAAA) with more kghn for my enjoyment to write and yours to read :DDDD


End file.
